Hung
by Bone Structure
Summary: She thinks about all the things, all the new positions it makes her want to try... Jane starts exploring her gender identity... Very M.


**A couple months ago I saw a tumblr post where someone said they wanted to see some gender play / Jane exploring an different gender identity. That was so long I don't remember who posted it, but this idea has been in my head ever since.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hung<strong>

by Bone Structure

It's not the first time she's done this and it probably won't be the last. Jane stands in her living room in her underwear, inspecting herself in the full length mirror Maura keeps in the hall.

She doesn't know why she bought it, or at least she can't bring herself to say it. But right now it's sitting in her black and grey stripped boxer briefs – from the men's section, so they go halfway down her toned thighs – and it's safe that say that Jane Rizzoli is _hung_.

She likes the way it bunches up, when she stands sideways against the mirror she can still see it sitting neatly between her legs. She can cup it in her palm. She understands now why people call it their package, it does look like one after all, when it's neat and tucked in.

It's _her_ package now. She thinks about all the things, all the new positions, it makes her want to try. She can be as deep in Maura Isles as she wants with her hands free to roam, grope, and stroke all the other wonderful parts of her girlfriend. She's added a whole new world for them to explore.

If only she can bring herself to say anything about it.

She doesn't know why she can't. It was sort of Maura's idea in the first place, anyway. There was only so much Jane could do, dry humping Maura without it. They had been together just long enough to fulfill the vanilla checklist of sex and one day, when Jane was on top, enjoying the foreplay of grinding their hips together fully-clothed, Maura suggested they could buy an _appendage_ to help them out.

So why can't she bring herself to tell Maura she bought a month ago?

Nope, instead she waits until she's home alone, and then puts it on. Or more appropriately, she puts it in. She went all out and got the expensive kind, the most realistic one they had. Not only does it curve up to fit inside her, but it bends too! She can curve it, to tuck it in, or straighten it out, to maybe one day do all the fun things with Maura she isn't brave enough to ask for yet.

So now she's sitting on the couch, in her Boston Bruins t-shirt that flattens out her chest in the most flattering way, looking down at it between her thighs, alone.

Or at least she's alone for two more seconds, and then she hears Maura put her keys in the door. Suddenly, she feels like a fourteen year old boy who was just caught with his hand in his pants.

"Jane, did you - " Jane knows Maura's about to ask her if she took out the garbage like she asked her to this morning. For the record, she did, but it doesn't matter because Maura stops herself midsentence as she realizes what's going on. Maura isn't the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts for no reason. Maura's paycheck pushes six figures because she catches every detail. From experience, she knows Maura crushes those Spot the Difference puzzles they put on cereal boxes and at the end of trashy magazines.

Well, Maura certainly spotted her difference today and Jane almost opens her mouth to say something, something to make her feel less embarrassed, but it's Maura who speaks first.

"Well, hello. I don't believe we've met before. I'm Dr. Maura Isles."

Jane can only think that Maura is a fucking angel.

She drops her purse on a nearby chair, kicks off her heels, and straddle's Jane's lap before Jane can even manage to reply.

"I'm Jay, Detective Jay Rizzoli," Jane plays along, glad that her voice is naturally deep and she doesn't have to drop it to feel satisfied. Jane's voice sounds like she does nothing but smoke cigars and drink whiskey. She knows it turns Maura on, too.

"It's lovely to meet you, Detective Rizzoli." Maura has her hands wrapped around Jane's neck. She moves her hips so she can sit right one top of it. Once she does, Jane can feel it. It moves inside her too so she has too clutch it with her muscles to keep it in place. It's… exciting, to say the least.

"You can just call me Jay." Maura has started to rock her hips, and Jane works to match the rhythm. She feels clumsy at first. She isn't sure if she's getting the angle or the speed right. But after a couple adjustments, Maura eventually buries her face in the crook of Jane's neck, and she's learned that that's always a good sign.

"I'm glad we're on a first name basis," Maura says against her neck. "I'm not afraid to be personal."

Jane wants to unzip Maura's skirt. She wants to make full use of it. Her hands hover over the back zipper of Maura's skirt, but she feels too shy to do it. It's all great and dandy to have it hidden under her boxer briefs, but it see it, all of it out. What if Maura laughs?

She doesn't.

"Take it off," Maura says, knowing exactly what Jane wants to do and where he hands are. Jane's hands shake like they did the first time she did this months ago, but she manages to zip the skirt all the way down. Maura stands up briefly, to finish letting the skirt slide to the ground.

It's Jane who takes the initiative to remove Maura's panties. She likes to do this slowly, so she kisses up along Maura's thighs, and then plants slow kisses where it makes Maura arch her back. Soon, Maura is wet enough to see through her silky, teal panties, and Jane hooks her fingers into them and pulls them down.

Jane takes a deep breath. There's nothing to be afraid of, she thinks to herself. She arches up and slides her boxer briefs down.

It's Maura who takes the next step. She leans over, takes it in her hand, and straightens it out.

When she sits on top of Jane again, she doesn't sit directly on it. No, she sits in front of it, still grinding her hips so that it rubs against her front. Jane realizes she is rubbing her clit against it, the way she sometimes does against thighs, and Jane feels herself get wetter just from watching.

Jane grabs Maura's hips, digging her nails into them. But it's not until Jane starts kissing up her neck does Maura say it – the sexiest thing Jane has ever heard.

"I want your cock inside me."

Her _cock_. Her face burns and her chest does too. She's embarrassed but somehow feeling powerful. Maura Isles has just asked for her, for her cock, to be inside her. She must be dead, this can only be heaven. Her hands are shaking but she knows what to do.

She grabs it from the base and Maura lowers herself onto it, moaning as she does. Maura doesn't wait for Jane, she starts working on her own rhythm. Her hips pulling and pushing on it, so that Jane can feel it move inside her too.

After a moment, Jane works to match Maura's rhythm again, thrusting her hips up and grabbing Maura's backside as she does. Not just because Maura has an amazing ass that feels great in her hands, but it brings them closer together, it makes it easier for Jane to roll their hips in unison.

A horrible cramp its way into Jane's abs. She's never had to move her body this way, and it starts to ache with every stroke. She starts to slow down but then she realizes Maura is trying to speed her up. Jane bites down on her own lip, determined to continue. She speeds up, ignoring the pain, and tries to make her strokes deeper, archer her hips up even more.

It's all worth it. A minute or two later, Jane feels Maura's finger nails burying into her shoulders and a long, hissing breath escapes from Maura's mouth. Jane wishes she could feel Maura clamping down on it as she comes, the way she can feel it with her fingers, but she quickly forgets that when Maura practically collapses in her arms with a smile on her face. Maura's smile is pressing against her neck.

"Wow," Jane manages to verbalize. It doesn't matter that she didn't come – not that she ever minds as long as Maura is satisfied. The experience of watching Maura grind on her fills her in completely new way.

"I have to agree. Wow indeed." Maura laughs and the laughter warms Jane, from her stomach all the way down to her toes. "I'm glad you bought it."

"Who knew having a fake dick could be so… awesome."

"Fake?" Maura says. "It feels very real to me." She starts rocking her hips slowly as if to make a point.

"You're about to start something, moving like that," Jane has to start flexing her muscles to keep it in place, her arousal beginning again.

Unexpectedly, Maura stands up, Jane full hypnotized by the sight of herself slipping out of Maura.

"Don't worry, _Jay_, I don't like to leave things unfinished."

That's when Maura gets down on her knees. Jane watches Maura open her mouth and take all of it in, and she's unable to stop herself from burying her hands in Maura's hair when she feels it moving inside her with the up and down motion of Maura's mouth...

Jay could get used to this.


End file.
